¿Sueño o realidad?
by BluesHead-GreenEyes
Summary: Ken tiene el sueño más extraño pero placentero del mundo. ¡Feliz Navidad y Año Nuevo! - Para Rave del foro Proyecto 1-8.


Reto para **Rave** del foro Proyecto 1-8.

 **Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Summary:** Ken tiene el sueño más extraño pero placentero del mundo. ¡Feliz Navidad y Año Nuevo!

 **Disney AU.**

* * *

 **.**

 **¿Sueño o realidad?**

 **.**

Ken abrió la puerta de las alacenas del departamento sólo para encontrar lo que ya vio en el interior del refrigerador: Nada. Suspiró cansinamente, no entendía por qué se sorprendía si después de todo, ver la poca previsibilidad en el departamento de Daisuke Motomiya debía ser algo ya sabido.

La puerta principal se abrió y una ventisca fresca surcó la entrada junto con el cuerpo, excesivamente abrigado de Daisuke. Ken trató de reprimir una risita al verlo envuelto en telas y telas abrigadas. Daisuke odiaba el invierno, algo totalmente opuesto al Ichijouji.

─¿Por qué demonios queda tan lejos la tienda? ─Se quejó el moreno, adentrándose a su propia casa con dos bolsas de plástico─. Hey, te adelantaste. Creí que llegarías a las seis.

─Dai, son las siete ─Respondió Ken con una sonrisa divertida, despertando un sonrojo notorio en el poco serio rostro de su mejor amigo─. Es bueno que trajeras algo para la cena, no hay nada.

─Lo sé, lo sé. Me quedé dormido y olvidé ir a comprar comida.

Daisuke depositó las bolsas sobre la mesada de la cocina y fue descargando sus compras recientemente hechas. Ken no se sorprendió en ver tanta cantidad de ingredientes que desfilaban sobre la madera del mueble, ya que a su querido amigo, le fascinaba disfrutar horas y horas cocinando. Era una de sus aficiones favoritas, además del deporte, claro.

─¿Quieres ayuda? ─Ofreció Ichijouji.

─No te preocupes, puedo preparar la cena en un santiamén. ─La sonrisa en Daisuke era contagiosa, siempre lo fue─. Mejor prepara la sala para la noche de películas.

Ken asintió y dirigió sus pasos hacia la sala en donde la nueva adquisición de Daisuke descansaba. La gran pantalla plana que se había comprado el Motomiya había sido el tema de conversación durante semanas desde que lo había adquirido.

El mayor tomó las cajas de dvds que descansaban sobre la mesa ratona para leer los títulos, claro que éstos dejaron al Ichijouji con muchas preguntas.

─Eh… Dai, éstas películas…

─Lo sé, lo sé, no digas nada ─Respondió Daisuke desde la cocina─. Fue lo único que pude conseguir con Jun. Demonios, olvidé que tiendas de películas se extinguieron. Jun me prestó sus películas favoritas mientras aún no me conectan el internet, así que hoy será noche Disney.

─Quién lo diría ─Comentó divertido Ken.

─Oh, cállate. Es mejor que ver una pantalla negra mientras cenamos. Además, una de ellas es sobre una pelirroja badass.

─¿Brave?

─Esa. ¿Sabes? Tengo mucho de ella: ambos somos pelirrojos, somos valientes y tiene hermanos insoportables, claro que yo sólo tengo una, pero vale por tres.

Ken rio por el comentario para continuar mirando los títulos de películas Disney que Jun, muy amablemente, había prestado a su hermano menor. El nombre Frozen rezaba en la portada de una y recordó que esa película la había visto de pasada.

─Oh y esa ─Dijo Daisuke señalando la portada de Frozen─, se parece a ti. ¿Te acuerdas de cuando eras un soberano idiota con problemas de control?

─Eh… Algo.

─Es ideal para ti ─Comentó divertido.

Ken no dijo nada más, sabía que Daisuke ponía mucho empeño por hacer una cena divertida con su mejor amigo, ya que hacía tiempo que no se veían. Esa noche sería una cena muy masculina, según lo había dicho Daisuke pero con temática Disney.

¿Qué podría salir mal?

* * *

Sus pesados párpados luchaban por levantarse, aunque su cuerpo parecía aferrarse más y más a su preciada cama. Nunca se había sentido con tantas ganas de continuar durmiendo como lo era en esa ocasión. Intentaba pensar en las cosas que estaban programadas para ese día, negociando con su propia consciencia a cerca de dormir un poco más y posponer el almuerzo con sus padres. Recordó la última vez que llegó tarde a una reunión familiar y sus ojos se abrieron de inmediato, pues su madre había pegado un grito al cielo por su retraso ya que no era normal que Ken Ichijouji llegara tarde a algún lugar.

Cuando su consciencia regresó a él, buscó a tientas su teléfono celular para corroborar que aún tuviese tiempo, pero en lugar de eso, halló un reloj antiguo que comenzó a sonar descontroladamente y que lo hizo despabilar enseguida. Sin saber cómo apagarlo, el reloj terminó estrellándose contra el suelo y así silenciarse finalmente.

─¿Qué demonios…?

─¿Su alteza? ─Una voz tras la puerta llamó su atención y sólo entonces, Ken Ichijouji se fijó que esa no era su habitación, mucho menos la de Daisuke donde recordaba haber pasado la noche─. ¿Ya se ha despertado?

¿Su alteza?

Ken miró las sábanas que lo abrigaban y la cama lujosa de corte real que lo congregaba. Saltó fuera de ella con sorpresa, fijándose entonces en las prendas que lo arropaban. Tantas preguntas rovolucionaban su cabeza hasta que la puerta volvió a ser tocada.

─¿Puedo pasar, su alteza?

─Qué… Eh… Bien ─No sabía lo que estaba sucediendo, pero lo único que podía pensar en esos momentos era responder sus miles de preguntas.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a un mayordomo vestido tan formalmente que le recordó las películas medievales que solía ver con Osamu.

─¿Cómo ha amanecido, su alteza?

─¿Su alteza? ¿Te refieres a mí? ─El hombre se mostró confudido por esa pregunta─. ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quién es usted?

─Soy su mayordomo personal, mi señor. ─El hombre hizo tronar los dedos y entonces unas mucamas ingresaron a la habitación, trayéndole ropa nueva─. Permítame llevarlo a su baño matutino, debe darse prisa si quiere estar listo para la presentación real.

─¿Presentación Real? ─Su pregunta quedó colgando en el aire, ya que fue llevado por las mujeres a un baño totalmente redecorado en piedras y una tina de agua con esencias.

No tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando, pero sus preocupaciones parecían quedar en segundo lugar cuando su cuerpo tocó las tibias aguas aromatizadas. Nunca se había sentido tan relajado en toda su vida.

─¿Está a gusto, Señor? ─Preguntó una de sus sirvientas. Él asintió a lo que todas sonrieron─. Avísenos cuando éste listo. Todos en el reino están deseando verlo, su majestad.

Las mujeres dejaron la habitación del baño. Ken se preguntó por qué lo llamaban de ese modo, por qué hablaban de reinos y realeza. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

* * *

Los pasos solemnes dados a través de un largo pasillo de piedra sólo podían hacer pensar a Ken que estaba soñando. No podía ser real que todas las personas frente a quienes él cruzaba, le dirigían una solemne reverencia y se dirigieran a él como Su Alteza, Mi Lord, Su Majestad. Sentía que estaba muy metido en el sueño y fue sugestionado por las películas de Disney que terminó viendo hasta altas horas de la noche junto a su mejor amigo.

Llegaron hasta un amplio salón donde una cantidad inimaginable de personas vestidas cual corte real, hicieron una gran reverencia al verlo. Ken fue guiado hasta un trono donde fue sitiado. No entendía mucho, pero logró hacer algunas averiguaciones.

Como que él fue nombrado Rey de Arrendel, sí el mismo Reino donde la película de la Bruja de Hielo se desarrolla. Miró a su alrededor, buscando a Daisuke o algún conocido, pero no veía rostros conocidos para su desgracia.

Entonces, las puertas del gran salón fueron abiertas de par en par. Todas las miradas, incluyendo la suya propia viajaron al hombre de canas que se encontraba bajo el umbral de la entrada con un pergamino en la mano.

─¡Larga vida al Rey de Arrendel! ─Saludó el hombre y todos respondieron a ello─. Es un honor para mí dirigirme a Usted, Su Alteza, para presentar al excelentísimo Monarca de las cálidas tierras del Reino de DunBroch, el Rey Motomiya.

La atención de Ken se acentuó al escuchar ese apellido y su preocupación pareció disiparse cuando reconoció el rostro de su mejor amigo asomarse a la sala repleta de personas. A diferencia de Ken, Daisuke parecía muy metido en su personaje pues sus pasos eran seguros y su sonrisa radiante como lo recordaba. Las personas le ofrecían reverencias a medida que cruzaba frente a ellos y eso parecía emocionar aún más al Motomiya.

─Dai… ─Susurró Ken con un atisbo de alivio.

─¿No te parece muy informal dirigirte a un Rey de ese modo, Ichijouji? ─La pregunta dejó más que sorprendido al azabache que sólo podía preguntarse una cosa: ¿Cuándo terminaría esa pesadilla?

* * *

Sí, debía dar crédito a sus propios sueños. A medida que las horas dentro del onírico reino de Arrendel, Ken se asombraba de su propia capacidad para imaginar tan bellos escenarios como lo eran las imponentes vistas que se erigían delante suyo, cada uno de ellos bañados de un blanco inmaculado por la temporada de invierno que los visitaba.

─Había olvidado por qué mi padre odiaba hacer visitas a Arrendel ─La voz de Daisuke regresó a Ken a la realidad, volteándose a mirarlo sentado en uno de los sofás más cómodos que la sala de lectura podía ofrecer─. ¿Por qué demonios hace tanto frío aquí? No importa la cantidad de abrigo que lleve, el frío no deja de meterse.

El Motomiya tomó la jarra de vino tinto que descansaba sobre la mesa y sirvió dos copas bien llenas. Ken observaba al que recordaba como su mejor amigo; no parecía haber cambio alguno en su comportamiento habitual, juraría que Daisuke sólo estaba queriéndole tomar el pelo, pero enseguida recordó que todo lo que estaba viviendo era producto de un mal sueño.

Entonces su alivio se intensificó. Si era su sueño, él mismo podría acabar con ese mundo surrealista.

Colocó ambas manos a cada lado de sus propias mejillas y comenzó a golpearlas con la intención de despertar, pero sólo conseguía lastimarse su propio rostro. Daisuke lo miraba extrañado y alarmado por tal comportamiento y al ver que el Ichijouji no pensaba parar, se levantó enseguida de su asiento para tomar ambas manos y evitar que el Rey de Arrendel se siguiese haciendo daño.

─¡Eh, amigo, basta con eso! ─Finalmente, Ken dejó de lastimarse para mirar entre aturdido y decepcionado que su sueño no acabara de una buena vez─. ¿Qué demonios sucede contigo, Ken?

Sólo cuando Daisuke se percató que Ken no volvería a agredirse por alguna extraña razón que él no comprendía, lo soltó pero no guardó distancias con el Rey de Arrendel. Sonrió al azabache y su mano terminó dirigiéndose hasta una de las mejillas rojizas de Ken.

─¿Qué sucede contigo, eh? Desde ésta mañana has estado actuando raro.

─¿Qué sabes sobre mí? ─Preguntó Ken sin apartar su mirada oscura de la de Daisuke.

Ante su pregunta, Daisuke meditó sus palabras y su sonrisa de siempre volvió a aflorar.

─Te conozco desde los once años, Ken ─Respondió el Rey de DunBroch─. La primera vez que te conocí, usabas unos guantes raros y temías hablar con otras personas que no sean tus padres.

─¿Guantes? ─Ken miró sus manos y éstas estaban libres de tela alguna. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y miró el amplio ventanal que tenía a sus espaldas donde un blanco y frío invierno los envolvía─. Elsa… ─Pensó, recordando a la Bruja de Hielo de la película de Disney.

─¿Quién es Elsa? ─Preguntó Daisuke, curioso.

Ken volvió a mirar a su amigo y entonces comprendió por qué éste iba vestido con ropas de corte escocés.

─DunBroch… ─Repitió en voz baja el Rey de Arrendel─. ¡Eres Mérida!

─No, soy Daisuke Motomiya ─Comentó el pelirrojo con diversión.

─Así que de eso se trata el sueño… ─Ken comenzó a reír dejando cada vez más sorprendido al Motomiya─. Ven, quiero probar algo.

Sin decir mucho más, tomó la mano de su amigo y lo hizo seguirlo fuera del cuarto en donde se encontraban.

* * *

Daisuke no podía entender por qué debían abandonar la calidez del interior del castillo de los Ichijouji, pero allí estaba al pie de un árbol congelado observando cómo Ken miraba sus manos como si tuvieran algún tipo de anomalía. Estaba perdiendo la paciencia y tuvo toda la intención de marcharse a pedir más vino y entrar en calor, pero el azabache fue más rápido.

─¡Espera! ─Pidió─. Lánzame una bola de nieve.

─¿Qué? ─Ken volvió a repetir su pedido y Daisuke echó a reír─. ¿Cuántos años tienes? Ya pasamos la etapa de niños, Ichijouji.

Daisuke retrocedió unos pasos y volteándose, dio la espalda a Ken con toda intención de marcharse de allí. Ken no podía creer que su mejor amigo, el inmaduro y eterno niño, Daisuke Motomiya le esté diciendo esa frase tan impropia en él. Molesto, se agachó en el suelo e hizo una bola de nieve entre sus manos.

Entonces, recordó que era un sueño y su papel era el de la bruja de hielo. Sonrió y extendió sus manos abiertas, cerró los ojos y concentró toda su fuerza en hacer que la nieve se elevara.

Para su sorpresa e incredibilidad, oír la queja de Daisuke lo hizo abrir los ojos y mirarlo con la espalda llena de nieve. Él lo había hecho.

─¿Enserio? ─Preguntó molesto Daisuke.

─Vamos, quítate esa tonta corona y juega conmigo… Como en los viejos tiempos. ─Ken no supo si fue su forma de pedírselo o los recuerdos de antaño los que lograron hacer recapacitar al Motomiya pero éste ya se encontraba de rodillas en el suelo haciendo bolas de nieve.

Por un buen rato, los dos reyes se olvidaron por completo de su posición, del lugar y de ellos mismos para traer a flote a aquellos niños que alguna vez fueron. Las risas se hicieron más y más sonoras y la puntería de ambos eran de primera. Ninguno de los dos previó que la guerra de nieve les arrebatara tanto tiempo ni que los llevaría a caer rodando por el suelo, uno encima de otro.

─Eso te pasa por retarme ─Dijo Daisuke exhalando aire con fuerza a causa de la lucha de nieve entre ambos.

Ken, bajo Daisuke, rio dejando que el peso de su amigo y la suavidad de la nieve lo hiciera olvidarse un poco sobre sus preocupaciones iniciales a cerca del extraño sueño. Su mirada oscura se encontró con la de Daisuke y sus sonrisas les recordó un poco a cerca de sus años pueriles.

─Por esa razón usabas los guantes, ¿eh? ─Preguntó Daisuke sin apartarse de él─. Magia de hielo.

─No pareces sorprendido.

─Bueno… No he tenido alguna que otra cercanía con la magia.

─¿Te refieres a que tu madre se convirtiera en una osa y tu padre casi la matara?

La expresión de Daisuke se mostró sorprendida, encendiendo las mejillas de Ken.

─¿Cómo lo…?

─¿Y si regresamos? ─Propuso Ken con una apenada sonrisa. Comentarle a su mejor amigo de su sueño a cerca de que todo era producto de su subconsciente, quizá no fuese la mejor decisión.

─Hey, mira eso. ─Ken levantó la mirada hacia donde Daisuke le estaba señalando para encontrar un muérdago colgando sobre ambos─. Me debes un beso.

Pero antes de poder responder a ellos, la escena bajo el múerdago comenzó a hacerse borrosa para desaparecer finalmente.

Ken abrió los ojos y reconoció el departamento de Daisuke.

─Parece que has tenido una bonita siesta, eh.

Ken despabiló al reconocer a Daisuke junto a él, de hecho, bajo él. Ken se había quedado dormido en su hombro y en esos momentos, estaba acostad sobre el pecho de su mejor amigo.

Se repuso casi de un salto, pudiendo recordar que estaban a mitad de la última película de la noche cuando perdió la batalla contra el sueño y cayó rendido sobre el hombro de su mejor amigo.

─¿Cuánto tiempo dormí?

─Todo lo que dura Mulán 2. No te preocupes, odio esa película, no te has perdido de mucho. ─Daisuke se levantó del sofá para llevar los platos sucios al lavabo mientras Ken repasaba todo lo que había pasado en sus sueños mientras dormía.

Miró a Daisuke en la cocina y recordó a su versión Rey. Una extraña emoción recorrió su pecho y sólo cuando reconoció un adorno de muérdago colgando de la puerta de Daisuke, Ken se puso de pie para ir hasta él, tomarlo y caminar hacia un muy concentrado Daisuke.

Colocó el muérdago sobre la cabeza de Daisuke y éste lo miró confundido.

─¿Por qué tienes un muérdago?

─Te debía un beso ─Fueron sus palabras antes de depositar un beso sobre la comisura de los labios del Motomiya, consiguiendo que éste detuviera toda acción.

─¿Cuándo?

─No importa ─Respondió divertido para regresar al sofá─. ¿Te gustaría ver otra cosa?

Daisuke no podía apartar la mirada de Ken ni modular el sonrojo que asaltaron sus mejillas cuando sintió los labios de su amigo tan cerca de los suyos propios. Sea lo que fuera lo que Ken estaba jugando, Daisuke le generó un centenar de preguntas que no encontraron respuesta más que una seguidilla de películas de Disney y besos fugaces durante toda la noche.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, principalmente a ti, Rave! :D


End file.
